Dr Drug
by Zogus
Summary: What if Kenzi went with Lauren to the award ceremony?


**Nothing belongs to me.**

What if Kenzi went with Lauren to the award ceremony?

* * *

"Doc! If you are having sexy time with my bestie, clap once and I'll be gone!" With both of her hands covering her eyes, Kenzi walked into the loft. The little goth hadn't heards of anything from Bo for the whole day. After a bottle or two of tequila alone, she decided to find the succubus for bonding time. She called Bo a few times, but all of the calls went straight to her voicemail. Where could a succubus, who just got into a relationship, go? The answer was doc's bed.

Once Kenzi stepped inside Lauren's place, she was overwhelmed by a strong scent of alcohol in the cool air. _That's some good shit._ Before she decided to remove her hands from her eyes to get some of the alcohol, she heard a moan within five feet from her. _Of Course, Bo is here._ "Okay! I get it! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

As the goth headed toward the door with her eyes still being protected by her hands, a hand grabbed on her arm. "Kenzi! Wait," she heard Lauren called out. Kenzi rapidly turned her body around with her arms down, caused the blond doctor to let go of her arm and stumbled onto the floor with her bottle of bubbly crashed down after her.

"Lauren!" Kenzi rushed next to the older woman and helped her get up to the couch. She was surprised to see Bo nowhere to be found in the loft. She was even more surprised to see Lauren, an elegant smartass looked like one of those pretty drunks in front of a pub. Doc was wearing a beautiful blue dress and a pair of matching earrings. She looked like she going to some kind of fancy party. Gently shook the blonde's shoulder, Kenzi asked, "Hey, Lauren. Where's Bo?"

The name of her bestie darkened doc's aura. Kenzi realized that Bo was the reason why Lauren drank herself to oblivion. "Saving the GODDAMN world again," Lauren snapped as she reached out the spilling bottle on the floor.

Kenzi nervously watched the blonde chugged the whole bottle of champagne. She never seen Lauren being so angry before. Beside her geeky talk, the doctor usually more refined and quiet. Lauren's calm attitude was the reason why the goth never can warm up with the doctor. Kenzi liked being dramatic, opposite of Lauren.

Glanced over the table in front of the couch, Kenzi saw a piece of paper with Lauren's name drenching in a pool of expensive champagne. She picked it up curiously. "Tonight Bo and I supposed to go to my award ceremony. My radical report got recognition," Lauren chuckled, "Well, this won't be the only award ceremony I didn't attend."

Kenzi sighed. Since Bo still her best friend and Lauren still Bo's girlfriend, it was her job to make sure her best friend's girlfriend happy until Bo comes back. _Damn you, Bo. You owe me one._ The little goth headed to the bathroom. After a few minute, she threw a warm wet towel toward the sobering blonde. "Get yourself clean up, doc. Since Bobo is not here, I'm going to be your plus one."

Lauren looked up at the younger girl with her eyes widened. "Stop gawking at me. I'm going to head down to the car first," Kenzi gestured her body, "I need to fancy myself up." The little goth walked out the door, leaving the doctor confuse.

Ten minutes later, a fresh-up Lauren entered the car. Kenzi already in a silky back strapless dress from her emergency bag. Lauren nervously turned to the younger girl and said, "Kenzi, you don't need to do this."

 _Too bad, it's part of my contract when I decided to be an unaligned succubus' best friend._ "I'm not doing this for you," Kenzi took a slip of her personal bottle, "I'm just bored, and the nerdy award ceremony sounds like a fun party."

Kenzi's words seemed to lighten the tension in the car. Lauren laughed, "You have no idea how crazy us scientists can be."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kenzi started the engine.

"Kenzi," Lauren sincerely smiled at the little goth, "Thank you."

Kenzi returned a mischieve smile, "Don't fall for me. My ass still off limit."

Lauren raised both of her arms in defeat and rolled both of eyes, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Kenzi nodded in approval. "The ceremony better have some good alcohol."


End file.
